


of dreams come true

by NaomiLeyers



Series: the one with all the marriage proposals [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Catelyn Tully Stark/Ned Stark, Various others mentioned - Freeform, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiLeyers/pseuds/NaomiLeyers
Summary: in which balon greyjoy rebels and robb is a knight in shining armour
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: the one with all the marriage proposals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070186
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	of dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

> a.k.a. in which I went along with the idea that in Westeros no one could even imagine that two men could get married and so no one really prohibited it and Robb is a smart cookie XD
> 
> as always, nothing belongs to me except plot, all the characters belong to GRRM and all mistakes are my own

It’s a horrible, _horrible_ idea, Robb thinks, and his parents are probably going to murder him for it but he has read the letter and if Balon Greyjoy is _obviously_ preparing his ships for war, then he _obviously_ doesn’t give a fuck about his son’s life and that means killing Theon is _obviously_ nonsensical, but the King is going to insist anyway and Robb loves his father, but he is going to go with it because that is how it is and if they think Robb is going to let it be, then they are all mad.

“It’s a horrible idea,” Jon tells him when Robb explains his plan to him.

“If you have a better one, I’ll be happy to hear it,” he snaps back and then he stops in his tracks. “I’m sorry. It’s just-“

His brother doesn’t seem to be to too hurt by his tone, though. 

“Robb, don’t. I get it. And I still think he is a dick, but he doesn’t deserve this and if you think it’s going to work, then let’s do it. I just-“ Jon takes a deep breath, his fingers unfocusedly tapping against the fur on his shoulders.

“I hope you know what you are doing,” he says eventually, and Robb sighs and crosses the distance between them and hugs him.

“I hope too,” he answers, wishing he had a better response but the situation is dire and truth to be told he is halfway ready to plan a hasty escape if this turns out to be as horrible as he fears.

Jon snorts.

“Amazing. I’m glad you trust your ideas,” he says into Robb’s shoulder before stepping away. “Alright. Go wake him up, I’ll wait in the godswood.”

*

“Stark, what the hell are you doing?” Theon asks him as he blinks up at him, still half asleep and this is wrong, so wrong, and Robb really isn't looking forward to this discussion but it needs to be done, soon enough, but not just now, not like this and so he sits down on the bed, his fingers intertwining with Theon’s almost of their own account and Theon doesn’t protest (he wouldn’t, Robb thinks, not when they are alone), he just leans back against the headboard, waiting and Robb doesn’t think they have that much time.

“I need you to go to the godswood with me,” he says.

Theon stares at him.

“Stark, it’s too early for anything you might want to do, if it involves leaving the bed,” he comments, dryly and Robb wants to kiss him and he doesn’t.

“My father has just received a letter from the Iron Islands. You know we keep some spies there, as a precaution.” (He sounds apologetic and he kind of hates that, because he _shouldn’t_ have to feel bad for that as it’s definitely not his fault that Balon Greyjoy was idiotic enough to rebel against King Robert.) “Your father is building a fleet, or so it seems. He’s going to rebel again.” 

In the soft light of the room he can see the colour draining from Theon’s face.

“He wouldn’t-“ Theon starts and then he closes his eyes for a second and when he opens them, there is hurt and fear and desperation in them and Robb can’t help thinking _he looks just like when he came to Winterfell for the first time_ and he knows he isn't going to back on his decision. “He would. Fuck. How much time do I have?”

“You aren’t going to die,” Robb says, wishing his voice came out steadier.

“Stark, we both know what is going to happen- I just want to know if there will be time for me to write to my mother,” Theon answers and Robb kind of wants to scream but he doesn’t.

“You really think I woke you up to bring you outside so that my father can execute you?” he asks and Theon openly flinches.

“I know you don’t _want to_. But your duty is to do it, most probably.”

“You aren’t going to die,” Robb repeats, more firmly this time. “Because my father is in his office and he will not react upon that letter until morning and because you are going to go to the godswood with me and you are going to do it now.”

“Stark, I doubt praying to the Old gods is going to make me feel better about this,” Theon comments bitterly.

“I never said we were not going to pray. I mean. You can and it’s not like I am not going to stop you from doing it, but that’s not why I want you to come with me to the godswood,” Robb answers and he knows that Theon has understood him, as the other man’s eyes go slightly wider _and_ a lot darker – he’s not going to question it right now and he seizes the opportunity to drag Theon out of the bed.

*

“Robb, this is a horrible idea,” Theon tells him and he sounds sure enough even though he is a lot paler than usual and his hands are trembling.

“Maybe,” Robb agrees, and he doesn’t tell him Jon has said the same thing before, even though it might be the first thing the two of them seem to agree about; maybe he will if they actually survive this. “But if you think I am going to sit around and watch you get fucking executed because your father obviously decided his stupid ugly crown is more important than your life, you are wrong. So. I get that I am asking a lot and I get the it will probably ruin fathering any children for both of us and I get that we are going to cause an uproar but I am more than ready to live with _all of that_ because _you_ are worth it. I never imagined that the two of us would be able to get married and I certainly never imagined it would be in this sort of circumstances, but I cannot really think of any other way. You cannot be executed if you aren’t _Greyjoy_ anymore and if we do this, you’ll have to take my surname and, as I said, there will be a hell once we make this known but I am willing to risk it. The question is, are you?” 

Theon stares at him for a long time.

“You are an idiot,” he says eventually and then he has moved forward and Robb has just time to wrap his arms around Theon’s neck before Theon is kissing him, desperately and hurt still (not that Robb cannot understand it) but the way his fingers tangle themselves in Robb’s hair is real and there is no way he is faking it not that Robb ever had any doubts.

“Yes, Stark, yes I will marry you,” he says when they part, when they are both breathless and blushing and Jon is standing further away from them and purposely staring everywhere but at them and Robb laughs, relieved and this is about as far from _right_ as it can be, but they will figure it out and they will have their whole life to figure it out and he can’t stop smiling as he tangles his fingers with Theon’s and he leads him towards the weirwood, Jon falling into pace with them, Theon flushed and smiling for real for a change and _alive_ and he thinks of Balon Greyjoy not caring at all about his son.

Well. His loss.

Because Robb certainly does care for Balon’s son a lot.

-

“You married him,” Ned Stark says slowly, his voice very, very tired.

“Yes,” Robb answers.

“You married Theon Greyjoy. In front of the Old gods. With your brother witnessing it.”

“Yes.”

“When you knew his Father has just rebelled and I will have to react on it.”

“Yes,” Robb says for the third time.

“Why?” Ned asks and Robb can almost _hear_ the _Why cannot Jon by my heir right now_ not that he cares.

“With all respect Father, but did you really expect me to let you execute an innocent man _when it makes literally no sense_ to do so and I could have prevented it?”

“Robb, that option of execution is the only reason he was a hostage and you know that. We cannot let Balon Greyjoy rebel without any consequences.”

“But he knew of that, didn’t he?” Robb retorts, suddenly _extremely_ glad Theon isn't present for this conversation and he isn't going to have hear it. “He knew what would happen to Theon if he rebelled and he chose to rebel anyway and that means he doesn’t care what happens Theon, which means executing him won’t mean anything to Balon.”

“Robb-“ Ned starts.

“You wouldn’t,” Robb says, interrupting him and his Father looks at him.

“I wouldn’t what?”

“If the situation were reversed, and if my life, or Sansa’s, or even Jon’s depended on your decision, you wouldn’t rebel. Because you care. Because you would never let _any_ of your children, legitimate or not, die because of a rebellion that is predestined to fail. You _wouldn’t._ ”

His father is looking at him now with something that resembles involuntary respect.

“You are right,” he says. “I wouldn’t. And I won’t go through with the execution now. But when the King arrives-“

“When the King arrives I’ll try to persuade him to see reason,” Robb answers quickly. “If it doesn’t work, you’ll have to disinherit me immediately. I won’t let anyone suffer for an act that is purely mine.”

Ned smiles a little at that, his eyes sad, and somehow he looks _almost_ proud.

“Very well. But are you sure you are ready to go through with it? Because even if it works out, you are ruining your entire life. Marrying beneath your station, in this way, marrying a _man_ … I can still dissolve your marriage if you’ve realized you don’t want to risk everything.”

“There’s no need to, Father. If you need it, I will give up my position of your heir – I can do it now, if it’s necessary. I won’t let anyone else to get affected by this- but I will not back up on it.”

*

“What were you expecting?” Cat tells her husband later that evening. “He is _our_ son. It is not like you wouldn’t do the same for me.”

“If this doesn’t end up in blood,” Ned answers, “we are going to leave Winterfell for a few months. We will travel. Rest. Make love, possibly.”

Cat laughs a little.

“Are you sure? Isn't Robb a little bit too young to be the Lord of Winterfell?”

Her husband shrugs. “If he manages to handle Robert, I think I might actually retire for good. You’ve always wanted to see Essos, haven’t you?”

*

It takes almost two months for the royal court to arrive to Winterfell.

In the meantime there is a very awkward wedding celebration, that Sansa insisted on, after she stopped pouting because _it was the most romantic thing ever and you did not even let me see that_ and Robb cannot even feel annoyed, because it means at least she is definitely on his side and not hating him on principle. (He did have to burn more than a couple outraged letters from his father’s bannermen.) Either way, the wedding dinner a lot smaller than he ever expected it to be and Theon is sitting next him and he is pale and looks like he expects someone to spontaneously murder him on spot, but at least Robb’s mother relented and agreed with Jon sitting next to him on the other side and both of his parents are pale and worried but they at least try to smile from time to time and Sansa, as mentioned, is almost glowing with enthusiasm.

Then the royal court finally does arrive – they go through with the necessary introductions and then the King shifts his gaze to Robb.

“I’ve been told you got married, young man,” he says, his voice disapproving and Theon goes _tight_ next to him and right – he probably remembers King Robert from the first rebellion _and_ he is probably expecting him to dissolve their marriage and execute him.

“Yes, your Grace,” Robb agrees. “We did.” He tentatively reaches his hand towards Theon and Theon presses his lips into a thin line, but he does intertwine their fingers.

The King stares at them for a disturbingly long time. Then he bursts out laughing.

“Oh please, just look at them,” he says then, trying to catch his breath and obviously failing. “They are the cutest couple I’ve seen in this kingdom since me and Lyanna.”

The Queen winces at that. (Everyone winces at that, truth to be told, except for the King and Robb isn't sure how anyone can be this blind.)

“Very well,” Robert says when he is done laughing and he stares at Robb like he is slightly impressed. “I suppose, if he really gives up all his inheriting rights, I can let this slide, in the name of my friendship with your Father. I believe I can live with only declaring the war towards the other Greyjoys. Unless you intend to marry them too, young man.”

“Not really, your Grace,” Robb answers quickly. “I believe I am more than happy with the one I have already married. However, you might want to contact Asha Greyjoy. She suspects her uncle from murdering her father and she protested the second rebellion, so it would be a smart move to have her on your side. Your Grace.”

“You are quite something,” the King says, somewhere between annoyed and amused. “Ned, I want to honour the dead, before moving on to planning.”

Robb’s Father sighs, pats Robb on the shoulder and walks forward to lead the way.

“He is definitely your son,” he can hear the King say as they start walking towards the crypts and his Father laughs a little.

“So I keep hearing.”

“I can’t believe it worked,” Theon says next to him and Robb stops listening to them in order to shift his attention to his husband – and it sound good, really good, despite the fact that he never even considered that option before and he thinks _maybe I should have sent Balon Greyjoy some flowers_.

“It seems to me it did. Are you alright, though?”

Theon sighs, leaning against him a little, which earns them an annoyed glare from the Queen, not that Robb can exactly blame her.

“No,” he says, smiling a little. “But I will be.”

Robb wraps his arms around him – he’s way past caring what anyone from the court may think anyway – and Theon melts against him a little.

“Good,” he says. “I can work with that.”

Together they walk back towards the castle.


End file.
